Xana Revealed
by Reality-Sucks95
Summary: Two OCs come to Lyoko. One is Ulrich's cousin and one is her friend. What crazy mishaps will they have? Read to find out! : ODDxOC ULRICHxOC WILLIAMxYUMI JEREMYxAELITA
1. Chapter One: Meet The New Heroes

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW HEROES**

**"So what's the deal, Ulrich? I'm bored." Odd asked impatiently.**

**"Will you cut it out, Odd?" Ulrich said for the fiftieth time. **

**"Just chill, Ulrich," Yumi said, "but Odd, calm down."**

**"Tell me who it is again?" Aelita asked. She had been materialized for almost two years by that point.**

**"My cousin Kera, and her friend Selena." Ulrich repeated for the tenth time. Then the door opened and two people walked in. The one in front was a tall, thin, brown-eyed girl with waist-length brown hair that had bright blue streaks in it. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a black dragon on it, black jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was in a pony-tail, and she had in green stud earings. **

**"Ulrich!" she yelled, flinging herself across the room and flying straight into him. They both landed on the floor, then they stood up and the girl hugged Ulrich.**

**"Guys, this is my younger cousin, Kera." Ulrich said, and Kera made a face.**

**"Only by a year. We both are." she said, smiling as Ulrich noticed her blue hair for the first time. **

**"Uh, Kera? Why is your hair blue?"**

**"Because I colored it." she said simply, sitting down next to Jeremy and looking with interest at the computer. Another girl walked in and shut the door.**

**"It's nice to meet you Kera." Yumi said.**

**"I brought my friend Selena." Kera stated absently, now writing something on a piece of paper.**

**"I'm Selena. You can call me Moon if you want." the other girl said. Selena had unusually purple hair, and it was cut to her knees, and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a green butterfly on it, tan capris, and purple sneakers. Her hair was in pig-tails.**

**Kera handed the paper to Jeremy, who read it, wrote something, and handed it back. Kera wrote again on the paper and, handing it again to Jeremy, turned around.**

**"So you're single?" Odd asked casually.**

**"Yeah, for now." Kera said.**

**"Really?" Odd asked.**

**"Don't even think about it Odd." Ulrich said warningly, noticing the interested tone in Odd's voice. Odd gave him an innocent look and Kera tried to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Too late. **

**"That was the phoniest look ever, and if you wanted to ask me out, then do it." she said smiling. Odd looked at her in shock, and she brushed back a loose piece of hair as she took the paper back from Jeremy. "You're wrong this time, Jeremy." she said, smiling again.**

**"WHAT!?!?" Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita yelled, but Kera's friend stayed silent.**

**"But....but.... that's impossible!" Jeremy stammered out, grabbing the paper out of her hands and frowning. **

**"Oh, it's possible. And it's true. You know where you went wrong?" she asked, and he shook his head. "You gave me an answer. This problem is The Belothsky Problem. It's unsolvable. I saw that you were working on it on your computer, so I filled in the rest of the information and asked you to solve it. I knew you would answer it, and I could prove you wrong." **

**Jeremy's mouth dropped open and he looked from the computer to the paper and back again.**

**"Don't worry, Jeremy. You get used to it." Emily said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

**"Hey, Kera?" Odd asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"**

**"Sure, Odd, of course I would." she said, smiling, "Especially after everything Ulrich has told me about you." she winked.**

**"Like what?" Odd asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Like you're really funny, you're a good fighter, you're annoying, reckless, hasty, friendly, and nice, but kinda stupid sometimes - well, most of the time." she said, laughing as Odd's interested look turned into a confused look.**

**"I meant it all." Ulrich said, looking a little bit upset. **

**"This is incredible!" Jeremy said, who had been paying no attention and who had been re-reading the paper, "You could help me on LY-", he stopped before he said 'LYOKO'.**

**"What? LYOKO? Yeah, I could. Actually, I intend to help you find the sixth sector."**

**"The sixth sector? There is none." Jeremy said, confused.**

**"AHA! I knew it was real! Ulrich was on the phone once, and I spied on his conversation. It was with Yumi, by the way. Anyway, they talked about LYOKO, and when I confronted him, he told me it wasn't real, that you guys had made it up together. But I knew it was real." she paused, to let it sink in. "And as for the sixth sector, I believe it's hidden somewhere in sector five. I've been doing research. And you didn't believe in the fifth sector, either."**

**"Don't you want to be a hero, Kera?" Odd asked curiously.**

**"Odd, I know how to multi-task, you know. I can do both."**

**"I believe it!" Jeremy said, happily.**

**"Jeremy, I think this could be the start of a beautiful partnership." she said, laughing.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xoxo

- RealitySucks95


	2. Chapter Two: First day Of School

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**

**"Kera! Get up!" Selena yelled. No response. "KERA! GET UP!" she yelled angrily. Still no response. Selena threw her hands in the air, stomped out, and came back in with the others, except Yumi, who didn't stay at school.**

**"She won't get up!"**

**"I know. We heard you yelling." Jeremy said, rubbing his eyes.**

**"This is just like Odd. There's only one way to wake her up." Ulrich said, walking over to her.**

**"What?"**

**"Sit on her."**

**"What!?!?"**

**"Sit on her." Ulrich repeated. Then he sat on her stomach and she immediately woke up. **

**"Get your butt off of me!" she yelled, shoving him off.**

**"See?"**

**"Why do I even need to get up? It's......Monday! Yeeps, why didn't you wake me up sooner!?!" she yelled.**

**"I tried to." Selena said, as Kera ran into the walk-in closet to change.**

**"Yeeps?" Jeremy asked curiously.**

**"It's one of her words." Selena explained, "She's like that."**

**"Cool." Odd said. Suddenly, the closet door opened, and Kera walked out wearing a black belly-style t-shirt with a green pirana on it, black leggings with a neon green skirt over them, and black-and-green sneakers, with her hair back in a pony-tail again. The green studs were back in, and she'd also put black ones in her cartilage piercings.**

**"Wow." Odd said, and Kera laughed.**

**"You get used to it." she said, smiling.**

**"People seem to say that a lot about you." Aelita smiled, sleepily. Then Jasmine grabbed her green messenger-style book bag which was decorated with snake stickers, happy bunny stickers, and dragon stickers.**

**"Cool." Odd said again. They all went off to class, and suffered through Math, Reading, and English, until Science. They all sat down and Mrs. Hertz began the lesson on Semicelliphobia. Fifteen minutes later, she was arguing with Kera.**

**"Miss Kayne! If you do not sit back down, I will be forced to send you to the principal!" she said angrily.**

**"I'm only trying to tell you that your theory on Sediconf's explanation and revelations of Semicelliphobia is wrong." Kera said calmly.**

**"I'll humor you. How?"**

**"Well, semi means half, and phobia means fear, so, Semicelliphobia, means, half cell fear. In Sediconf's explanation of Semicelliphobia, he states that the portions taken from the quantities of cells in his experiment were equal. Meaning, half was taken from each group of cells, hence the title, half cell fear. On the board, you said the first portion was half, which is correct, but you dubbed the second portion as a quarter, which is wrong. It doesn't make a whole." she paused for breath than continued, "That is the first mistake. The second mistake, which, if it had been correct, would have countered the first mistake and corrected the problem, was made when you implied that Gerdfred's theory of Numercelliphobia should be taken into consideration.**

"**Numer, we can assume, is short for numeral, meaning number. In that light, we can imply that numeral means to multiply. So, Numercelliphobia, means multiple cell fear. The controversy between half and multiple, threw off the problem entirely. So, your answer of 2.655, should actually be 6.872." she finished. Mrs. Hertz, with her mouth hanging open, turned to the board and studied it.**

**"Miss Kayne, I believe that you're right." she finally said, correcting the problem and sitting in her chair. The entire class stared at her in shock, then the bell rang and everyone went to lunch and recess.**

**"That was amazing Kera!" Odd remarked, wrapping his arm around her waist.**

**"Thanks. I do my best." she said, smiling. They all got their lunch, and Yumi joined them as they sat down. Then Sissy walked up to them.**

**"You, girl, you think you're so smart! But showing off like that in class, it just makes you look stupid!" she said smugly.**

**"Like you?" Kera asked, smiling.**

**"Oh, shut-up! And that outfit? It's really ugly!" Sissy said, turning light pink.**

**"Like your face?" Kera asked, smiling again and taking a bite of salad. The others snickered.**

**"You think you're so cool!" she yelled.**

**"And you think you're attractive. One of us is wrong, and it's not me." Kera smirked. Odd nearly choked on a chicken wing because he was laughing so hard .**

**"Who do you think you are?!?!?" Sissy yelled.**

**"Ulrich's cousin. Kera Kayne."**

**"Oh! Did I mention how cool your hair looks?"**

**"Did I mention how pathetic you are? Please, don't suck-up. It won't help you get Ulrich." Kera laughed, and Sissy blushed dark red, glared at her, and stomped away. Everyone at the table laughed.**

**"Nice one! Sissy was **_**so**_** embarrassed!" Odd said, finally clearing his airway.**

**Kera laughed lightly. "I already told you, I do my best. She's just a wannabe anyway."**

"**You," Odd said, staring at her, besotted, "are amazing."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**xoxo**

**-RealitySucks95**


End file.
